La meute Hale VS Les maux de l'humanité
by Riah021101
Summary: La meute Hale voulait simplement réparer les erreurs de Peter, mais en le faisant, une dizaine d'ados se trouvaient dans le salon de Scott en jurant que Stiles était "l'Espoir".
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

**« A ce soir p'pa !** Cria Stiles du salon

**-Je peux savoir où tu vas ?** Demanda son père

**-Euh… Chez Scott. Je vais chez Scott.** Lui répondit le garçon en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

**-Je peux savoir où tu vas réellement ?**

**-Je viens de te le di…**

**-Stiles ?** Le coupa son père

**-Ok, c'est bon. On va chez Derek. On a… quelques problèmes de nature surnaturels à régler.**

**-Hum. Je pourrais essayer de te convaincre de ne pas y aller pendant des heures tu y irais quand même ?**

**-Quelle question ! Bien sûr ! Bon, j'y vais, la meute va m'attendre !**

**-Stiles !**

**-Oui ?** Questionna le garçon en se retournant

**-Fait attention à toi ! **

**-T'inquiète p'pa ! Tu me connais !** Lui dit-il avant de partir en claquant la porte

**-Justement…** Marmonnât le chérif

OOO

**« Tu es en retard.** Lui reprocha Derek une fois qu'il fut sortie de sa jeep et arriver sur le perron de la vieil maison abandonner

**-De seulement 10 minutes ! **Se justifia le garçon

**-Tu es quand même en retard.**

**-Et les autres ne le sont peut-être pas ? **

**-Ils sont à l'intérieur.**

**-Bien sûr.** Marmonnât-il en entant

OOO

**« Et donc le but c'est quoi ?** Demanda l'adolescent

**-Sérieusement ?** Lui demanda Jackson **Je savais que tu étais long à la détente mais à se point là !**

**-Il y a quelques jours, Peter à trouvé des documents dans notre caveau et les a lut alors que c'est documents étaient classés confidentiels, même pour notre famille, car si quelqu'un les lisait, il découvrirait quelque chose qui pourrait par la suite engendrer une très grande perte d'être vivants dans le monde surnaturelles. Quelques jours après, j'ai découvert que Peter les avaient lut, j'ai donc était obligé de les lire à mon tours pour savoir ce qu'il manigancé… **

**-Et donc ?**

**-Dans chaque famille 100% lupines, un présent puisant se transmet de génération en génération. Bon comme mauvais. Nous avons eu la boite de Pandore.**

**-C'est pas mauvais comme présent ça, si ?**

**-Dans la mythologie, Zeus interdit Pandore d'ouvrir la boite mais elle ne l'écouta pas et le fit, alors tout ce qu'il y avait dedans s'en échappa : la vieillesse, la maladie, la guerre, la misère, la folie, la famine, le vice, la passion ainsi que l'orgueil. Sauf un, l'espérance. Il n'est jamais sorti de cette boite.**

**-Et ? **

**-L'espérance n'est pas si bonne qu'elle y parait.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Trop espérer peut détruire. Lors de moment dur, tu espères, mais quand rien ne se passe, tu es détruit. Où au contraire, tu espères le meilleurs mais le pire arrive. Si jamais l'ont venais à découvrir cette boite et à l'ouvrir, l'espérance pourrait y sortir et détruire le monde plus qu'il n'y est déjà. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'effraie le plus.** Finit l'Alpha en chuchotant

**-Et c'est quoi ?** Demanda cette fois Scott

**-Après toute c'est année, la boite de pandore est trop vieille pour rependre l'espérance à travers le monde, alors si jamais elle s'ouvre, elle ne touchera que celui où ceux qui sont autour d'elle. Mais cette fois si, ce ne sera pas de l'espérance qui sera délivré, mais tout les effets secondaires, et pire encore.**

OOO

**« Ici ? Vous en êtes sûr ?** Questionna Stiles

**-Sûr et certain.** Répondit Isaac

**-C'est marrant mais sa ressemble étrangement à ta maison Derek. Bruler, noircit, détruite et sur le point de s'effondrer. **

L'alpha grogna avant de s'avancer vers la maison.

**-Quelle bonne humeur !** Lança ironiquement l'humain »

OOO

**« Pourquoi cette maison là est aussi brûler ?** Demanda Scott

**-La boite de Pandore est faite de sorbier, comme cette maison pour pouvoir mieux protéger la boite d'être surnaturelles, et quand Peter la sus, il a voulût brûler la maison, sachant pertinemment que la boite, elle, contenant l'espoir en son intérieur ne brulerais pas. Il pensait donc trouver la boite plus facilement. Mais je suis arrivé à temps pour éteindre le feu et l'enfermer dans le manoir pour lui faire reprendre raison.**

**-Donc la boite peut être n'importe où dans cette maison qui est sur le point de s'effondrer ? Génial ! **S'enthousiasma Stiles

**-Isaac tu vas avec Jackson, vous chercherez dans le premier étage. Moi je vais avec Stiles et Scott au deuxième étage. Dès que vous croyez avoir trouvé la moindre piste, vous nous appelez. Et je vous préviens, on ne quittera pas cette endroit de la nuit si il faut mais nous trouverons cette boite.** Leur ordonna Derek

**-Et pourquoi ce soir et pas avant ou après ? Je te rappelle que ça fait un bout de temps que Peter a repris une mentalité normale et qu'il ne cherche plus la bote pour s'emparer de son pouvoir non ? **Questionna Stiles

**-Parce que la mairie à prévu de rasé cette maison demain après-midi. **

**-Oh… Et pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenu avant pour que l'ont ai plus de temps pour chercher cette maudit boite ?!**

**-Faites attention à vous.** Les prévint Derek en rentrant dans la maison

**-Je rêve ou il vient de m'ignorer ?! »**

OOO

**« Accueillant.** Marmonnât l'adolescent en entrant dans la battisse

**-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?** Lui demanda Jackson

**-Arrêter de vous comportez en crétin et aller chercher ce pour quoi on est venu ici.** S'énerva Derek

**-C'est bon, on y va.** Bougonna Isaac en partant avec Jackson

**-On commence par en haut le côté droit de l'étage.** Leur dit Derek en montant l'escalier

**-Puisqu'on a le choix…** Chuchota Stiles

-Je t'entends ! S'écria Derek d'en haut

**-C'est pas comme si tu étais un loup garou hein…**

**-J'ai aussi entendu !**

**-Nanana…**

**-Stiles ! **

**-C'est bon, c'est bon…**

OOO

**« On va vraiment **_**encore**_** fouiller toute cette maison ?** Demanda le jeune adolescent

**-Pour l'instant je crois que c'est plutôt nous qui somme en train de chercher non** ? Répondit le jeune Alpha

**-Il a raison, Derek. On a cherché toute la nuit et même Jackson et Isaac nous ont dit qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé.** Approuva Scott

**-Elle doit être là, c'est obligé.** Se dit Derek

**-Mais non ! On a oublié de regarder dans les murs ! Aller ! Cherchons ensemble !** Lança ironiquement Stiles en tapant sur le mur d'un coup sec

Avant que quiconque n'est pu dire un seul mot, le mur s'effondra et Stiles, qui se tenaient sur celui-ci, bascula en arrière. Heureusement, Derek attrapa la main de Stiles, qui lui, était suspendu à une quinzaine de mètre du sol.

**-Stiles !** Hurla Scott

**-Tient bon Stiles !** Lui dit Derek

**-Je crois que je vais lâcher…** Les prévint Stiles

**-Derek ! Remonte-le ! **

**\- Je ne peux pas !** Hurla ce dernier **Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, la maison est faite aussi de sorbier. Et je suis moins fort en humain qu'en alpha !**

Les yeux de Stiles se remplirent de larmes.

**-Derek…** Chuchota t-il

**-Non, Stiles. Non, ne fais pas ça.**

**-Désoler.** Lui dit-il en lâchant sa main

**-Stiles non ! »**

Le jeune adolescent tomba alors en arrière, les larmes aux yeux, en regardant Derek, qui lui-même le regardais, choqué. Il le sentit alors, le choc du sol contre son dos. Sa tête heurtant des morceaux de bois mais surtout, un crie. Du peu qu'il put, il ouvrit ses yeux et vis à sa gauche une boite ouverte avec marquée dessus : Pandore. Il supposa alors que dans sa chute, il avait ouvert la boite, et que le dernier élément l'avait touché. Son hypothèse se confirma quand il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans tout son corps. L'espérance était maintenant en lui. Le dernier élément, qui le détruirait peut-être, venait de le toucher de plein fouet.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

**« Stiles ! Aller s'il te plait ouvre les yeux ! Stiles ! **

C'était la voix de Scott. Mais pourquoi semblait-elle tremblante et paniqué ? Il n'y avait rien de grave, si ?

**-Il la ouverte !** S'écria Derek

**-Quoi ?** Demanda Scott

**-La boite ! Il a ouvert la boite ! **

**-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?**

**-Il n'est pas assez fort ! Ce n'est qu'un humain ! Il… son corps n'est pas conçus pour sa !**

**-Est-ce qu'il va bien ?** S'exclama Isaac en arrivant, essoufflé

**-Non. Il faut l'emmener au manoir !** Lui répondit Derek

**-Pour faire quoi ? Tu veux l'emmener faire quoi au manoir ?!** Lui cria Scott

**\- Aide-moi à le sortir dehors**. Ordonna Derek à Isaac **Jackson, prend la boite !**

Ils prirent alors Stiles par les chevilles et les aisselles pour le sortir dehors et le poser par terre. Derek s'agenouilla devant le garçon avant de poser sa main sur son torse pour absorber au maximum la douleur de Stiles. Il sentit alors une larme dévalé sa joue avant de venir éclabousser la joue pâle de l'adolescent. Soudain, Stiles se redressa en sursaut avant de prendre une grande bouffer d'oxygène et de tousser fortement.

**-Stiles ! Est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda son meilleur ami en s'agenouillant devant lui

**-Ouai, je crois.** Répond celui-ci d'une voix chevrotante avant de se touchez la joue **Il pleut ?**

**-Non, pourquoi ?** Répondit Isaac en regardant le ciel

**-Ma joue est humide.** Murmura t-il

**-Où est Derek ?** Questionna Jackson

**-C'est vrai ça, je ne l'ai pas vu partir**. Répondit Scott

**-Derek ?!** Cria Isaac

**-C'est lui.** Déclara Stiles

**-Hein ?** Demanda Jackson

**-C'est Derek. C'est grâce à lui. **

**-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Stiles ?** Lui Demanda Scott

**-Il est devenu fou !** S'exclama Jackson

**-Non, mais c'est peut être son coup sur la tête**. Réfléchie Isaac

Le jeune adolescent brun se releva alors rapidement et couru du plus vite qu'il put vers la forêt et se questionna. Mais que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Derek était-il partie ? Pourquoi Derek ressentait-il ça ?

Mais surtout, comment Stiles l'avait-il su ?

OOO

**« Derek ? Derek ?!** Hurla le jeune garçon en courant dans les bois

Une voix retentie alors, venant de nul par :

**-Tu la ressentis, n'est-ce pas ? **

**-Oui…** Avoua Stiles en rougissant

**-C'est de ma faute, jamais je n'aurais du te dire de venir. Tu n'es pas aussi fort que nous et tu…**

**-Derek, arrêtes de te lamenter tu veux ? De toute façon j'aurais suivi Scott alors… et tu veux bien te montrer, j'ai l'impression de parler aux arbres !**

**-Je ne peux pas.**

**-Tu ne peux, ou tu ne veux pas ? **

**-Sa n'a rien à voir avec se que tu pense ! **S'exclama le loup garou

**-Oh si ! Le grand Derek Hale est gêné. Et par le simple et petit Stiles Stilinski !**

**-Je n'irai pas jusque là. **Marmonnât l'alpha

**-Ah vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu te cache ?**

**-Et pourquoi ton cœur s'emballe comme si tu étais content ? **

**-Je pourrai te le dire…**

**-Mais ?**

**-Mais je ne parle pas aux arbres !**

**-Stiles ! **Grogna l'alpha

**-Quoi ?** Sourit celui-ci

**-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! **

**-Je peux attendre jusqu'à tard que tu sortes de ta cachette tu sais ?**

L'alpha grogna quelques chose d'incompréhensible avant de sortir de derrière un gros chêne et de s'avancer vers Stiles.

**-J'ai gagné ! Tu as céder ! **S'extasia le jeune garçon

**-Alors, pourquoi ton cœur bat si vite ?** Souffla d'exaspération Derek

**-C'est parce que j'ai courût.** Lui répondit Stiles

**-Tu mens.**

**-C'est vrai ! Mais je t'ai posé la question en premier. Alors, pourquoi te cacher tu ?**

**-Tu le sais très bien Stiles. **

**-Oui, mais je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche. **

Derek marmonnât alors dans sa barbe quelques choses d'étrange à l'adresse de Stiles qui lui, souriait toujours.

**-Désolée je n'ai pas bien entendu, tu peux répéter ?**

**-Répéter quoi ?** Demanda Scott en arrivant derrière Stiles

**-Rien !** S'écrièrent en même temps les deux concernés

**-Convaincant.** Marmonnât à la suite Jackson

OOO

**-Il c'est passé quoi dans la maison ?** Demanda Derek

**-A toi de me le dire.** Lui répondit Stiles

Derek et Stiles était dans le salon du manoir Hale après avoir attendu 1 heures que les bêtas partent tous.

**-Quand tu as lâché ma main –et d'ailleurs je te déteste pour ça- tu es tombé et a ouvert la boite de Pandore, l'espérance en est donc sortie et ta choisie toi comme hôte. Quand nous sommes arrivé en bas avec Scott après avoir prévenu Isaac et Jackson, nous t'avons retrouvé inconscient, la boite ouverte et tu respirais à peine. Avec l'aide d'Isaac nous t'avons donc sortie dehors, j'ai puisé ta douleur et…** Lui récita Derek avant de s'interrompre brutalement

**-Tu as pleuré. Tu as versé une larme. Elle… elle est tombée sur ma joue. Et vu que ta larme contenait le fort espoir que je me réveille, mon corps à réagie et ma réveiller. Mais tu as laissé trop de t'est sentiments dans cette larme et j'en ai su plus que je n'aurais dut. **Continua Stiles

**-Que c'est tu vraiment ?**

**-Tes peurs –j'ai étais surpris qu'ils y en aient-, tes joies –bizarrement là ça ne ma pas étonner qu'il **

**n'y en ai pas beaucoup-, tes ennuient, tes passions et tes…**

**-Sentiments ? Tu as vu mes sentiments ? **

**-Ouai, c'est ça. **

**-Et qu'est ce que tu as appris ?**

L'adolescent ferma les yeux, pris une grande respiration et rouvrit les yeux en disant :

**-Je sais que tu es amoureux de moi Derek ! »**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

**« Je suis rentré maman !** Cria Scott du hall en se dirigeant vers la cuisine **Maman ?!**

**-Scott ?! **

**-Maman tu es où ?**

**-Dans le salon, mais pas toute seule !**

**-Hein ? Tu es avec qui ?** Lui demanda t-il en entrant dans le salon

**-Ah toi de me le dire. **

Melissa était assis sur le sofa avec une magnifique jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année avec de

long cheveux blond et raide et des yeux marron. Elle avait un regard brulant de passion et un sourire

qui laisser percevoir sa parfaite dentition.

**-Bonjour Scott.**

OOO

**« Comment il va ?** Demanda Lydia

**\- Plutôt bien, mais secouer.** Lui répondit Jackson

Après avoir rejoint Lydia tôt le matin dans sa chambre, le bêta blond venait de raconter la nuit

mouvementé de l'humain à sa petite amie.

**-Et la boite, elle est où ? **

**-Derek la garde chez lui et attend de voir ce qu'il c'est exactement passer avec la boite et il fait des **

**recherches dans les documents de sa famille pour trouver de quelconques répercussions **

**que Stiles pourrait avoir.**

**-Et il vous a autorisé à rentrez cher vous, Stiles aussi ?**

**-Juste pendant 2 heures, après on doit revenir au manoir. Et non pas Stiles, ils avaient besoin de **

**parler d'un truc bizarre. Il se passe un truc louche entre c'est deux là. Comme si…**

**-Ils se comprenaient sans parler?** Compléta rousse

**-Ouai, c'est ça. **

**-Ne cherche pas. Comprendre Derek **_**où**_** Stiles est déjà compliqué alors si tu essais de comprendre **

**Derek **_**et**_** Stiles, ça surpasse l'impossible**.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Lydia repris :

**Jackson ?**

**-Hum ?**

**-Promet moi de toujours faire attention à toi peut importe la prochaine menace qui arrivera. **

**-Pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que je suis prudent.**

**-Oui mais… Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelques choses.**

OOO

**« Qui êtes-vous ? **Demanda Scott

**-Je m'appelle Lelia. Mais des fois les M.D.H m'appellent Passion. Et vu que tu n'en ai pas un, je **

**préfère que tu m'appelle Lelia. Tient, en parlant de M.D.H, tu ne serais pas où est Stiles ? Ont à un **

**titre à lui attribuer. **

**-Que lui voulez vous ?** S'énerva le bêta

**-Je viens de te le dire ! Lui attribuer son titre de M.D.H. Je dois t'avouer que je m'attendais plutôt a **

**une fille, mais bon, ça tient l'égalité : 5/5. Juste Steve qui peut changer. Mais sa revient alors à 6/6**

**alors que l'ont aient que 11. Il compte peut être pour deux ? Tu en pense quoi ?**

**-Arrêter ! Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous voulez parler !**

**-Je parle des autres M.D.H. Les Maux de l'humanité. N'est ce pas évident ?**

**-Pas pour tout le monde non.** Marmonnât Scott

OOO

**« Ca fait combien de temps que tu le sais ?** Questionna Stiles à Derek

**-Ca ne faisait que quelques jours que j'y pensais mais quand je t'ai vu allonger dans la forêt, je… j'ai **

**su, et j'ai eu peur de te perdre. Sa m'a fait repenser à ma sœur, Laura, quand je l'ai retrouvé morte **

**avant de lui avoir dit que je l'aimais. **Lui répondit L'Alpha en baissant les yeux **Alors, pourquoi ton **

**cœur bâter si vite tout à l'heure ?** Le questionna à son tour Derek en reprenant de son assurance

L'adolescent perdu alors tout de suite le petit sourire compatissant qu'il avait fait à Derek quand il

parlait de sa sœur pour rougir fortement quand il s'aperçut qu'il devait répondre à la question

critique de Derek.

**« Tu ne me croirais pas.** Marmonnât Stiles

**-Stiles, sérieusement, je viens de te donner la preuve que j'étais amoureux de toi et c'est sa ta **

**réponse ? Je crois que je viens plus de me dévoiler en te disant un truc qu'aucune personne **

**n'aurait put penser que toi avec le truc que tu vas me dire.**

**-Et si je te disais là même chose ? Si je te disais que depuis quelques semaines, je suis **

**irrésistiblement amoureux de toi et que j'essais du mieux que je peux de le cacher de peur que ça **

**se sache. De peur que mon entourages l'apprennent et me rejette. Qu'ensuite se soit le lycée **

**entier qui sois mis au courant et qu'ils se moquent. Parce qu'ils n'accepteront pas aussi facilement **

**que je sois comme Danny, parce que Danny, lui, tout le mondes l'apprécie, et il est le meilleur pote **

**de Jackson alors si quelqu'un ose s'en prendre à lui, Jackson égorge la personne sur place. Et que **

**surtout si toi tu le sais, je ne pourrais plus jamais te regarder dans les yeux parce que j'aurais peur **

**que tu me juge et me rejette aussi. Et dans ce cas je serais plus que détruit, et je ne serais plus rien, **

**rien du tout, parce que tu es tout pour moi Derek. Tout ! **

Pendant son récit, Stiles n'avais pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer, de videz la tristesse qui le submergé

au plus profond de lui. De sortir toute sa peine et toutes ses peurs.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il venait de se confier à Derek pour la toute première fois, et

ça, l'Alpha s'en était bien rendu compte.

OOO

**« Comment sa, il va se passez quelques chose?**

**-Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste… un pressentiment. **

**\- Quelle genre de pressentiment? Quelqu'un va mourir ou…**

**-Non. **La coupa Lydia **Pas de mort mais… un bouleversement. Un énorme bouleversement. **

**Tu m'as bien dit que Derek était avec Stiles ?**

**-Oui, pourquoi ?**

**-Appelle le et dit leurs d'aller chez Scott. Il y a quelqu'un pour Stiles là-bas.**

**-Je ne comprends rien à se que tu me raconte Lydia !**

**\- Fais-le ! Juste… fait le. S'il te plait Jackson. **

Avant que Jackson n'est rien pu faire, son téléphone vibra et il découvrit que Scott l'appelait. Il

appuya sur la touche décrochée, appréhendant les prochains mots de son frère de meute.

**-Jackson, on a un gros problème.**

OOO

La meute complète était réunie dans le salon, humain, banshee comme chasseur avait était appeler

en urgence par le jeune MC Call. Isaac était arrivé le premier suivit d'Alison, qui avait était mis au

courant de tout par Isaac qui était passé la prendre chez elle. Jackson et Lydia était arrivé peu de

temps après mais il manqué toujours Stiles et Derek. Ce n'était pourtant pas pour plaire, mais

l'humain était le plus attendu, par tous. Mais surtout par une fille en particulier. Lelia.

Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent enfin, ils surprirent tous le monde de venir accompagner d'un jeune

garçon d'environ 18 ans avec des cheveux noir en bataille, des yeux marron foncé et un petit

sourire en coin.

**« Les gars, voici Brad. Ou en temps que M.D.H, Guerre.** Avait avoué Stiles

\- **Parce que tu comprends leurs histoires de M.H.D toi en plus ?** Avez explosé Scott

**-M.D.H !** L'avais repris Stiles

**-Hein ?**

**-C'est M.D.H, pas M.H.D. **

**-On s'en fiche de sa ! Explique nous se qu'il se passe !** Avait protesté Derek, agacé de ne rien

comprendre.

**-L'espérance est la plus lente à réagir, sa mémoire lui reviens petit à petit.** Avez expliqué Lelia à

Brad

Celui-ci avait simplement hoché la tête.

**-Stiles ! Explique-nous !** S'était écrier Scott

**-Calme toi mon pote et assis toi.** Lui avais conseillé Stiles

Le béta aurais voulut répliquer mais il s'abstint et s'assis sur le sofa à la place de sa mère quelques

minutes auparavant qui avait du partir en urgence au travail.

**-Dans la mythologie, Zeus offre une boite à Pandore, qui fut la première femme crée par **

**quelques uns des dieux majeurs. Cette boite contenait, comme la dit Derek hier, la**** Vieillesse, la Maladie, la Passion****, la Famine, l'Orgueil, la Folie, le Vice, la Tromperie, la Guerre, la Misère et l'Espérance. Tout c'est sentiments s'appellent les maux de l'humanité, d'où le M.D.H pour raccourcir. Zeus avait fait promettre à Pandore de ne pas ouvrir la boite, mais la femme à cédait et la ouverte. Elle tenta alors de la refermer comprenant son erreur mais c'était trop tard. Tout les M.D.H était sortie, sauf l'espérance, qui était la plus longue à réagir. C'est la que Derek c'est tromper. Les M.D.H ne se répartissez pas partout dans le monde entier, seulement dans les personnes les plus dignes de porter ces bout d'humanité, les plus dignes de trouver la boite, de réussir à l'ouvrir et que uns des éléments la choisisse. Et quand chacune de c'est personne meurt, elles retournent dans la boite, attendant sont prochain propriétaire. Mais ne penser surtout pas qu'elles choisissent les plus forts, au contraire. Elles prennent des personnes pour les protéger d'eux même. Par contre, ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais il y a quelques année, quand la boite de Pandore à était retrouver et donner en présent dans ta famille, Derek, les M.D.H ont décidé de se retrouver, de ce regrouper, pour protéger la boite et la cacher. Pour ne pas qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains et sois détruite, ce qui reviendrait à tuer tout les M.D.H. Mais il y a quelques mois, Peter à trouvé et lut les papiers classés confidentiels. Quand il à appris que sa pourrait peut être augmenté sa puissance, il a essayé de l'ouvrir, mais son envie de pouvoir c'est retourner contre lui. Aujourd'hui, quand la boite à était rouverte, les M.D.H l'ont sentie et sont venues jusqu'ici pour s'avoir qui était l'espérance. Le seul point positif, c'est que je pourrais reconnaitre n'importe lequel des M.D.H sans ne jamais l'avoir vu. Pratique. **Leurs explique Stiles

**-Ah ouai, rien que ça.** S'étonna ironiquement Scott

Soudain, l'on entendit un vrombissement de voiture. Tout le monde se précipita vers la fenêtre pour voir une magnifique voiture se garer sur le petit parking de la maison MC Call. Un garçon d'environ 19 ans en sortie, blond, avec la peau bronzé et de beaux yeux bleus à en faire fondre plus d'une.

**-Je crois que Mike est arrivé.** Marmonnât Stiles

**-Mike ?** Questionna l'alpha

**-Oui, Mike. Où autrement dit, l'Orgueil. »**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Le dénommer Mike entra dans la maison MC Call sans gène, entra dans le salon et dévisagea tout le monde.

**« Bonjour mes cher M.D.H ! Tient, il n'y a que Lelia et Brad, où sont les autres ? Oh, toi, tu dois être Stiles ! Enchantée, bienvenue parmi nous ! Il faudrait que les autres se dépêchent, nous devons commencer la cérémonie d'acceptation ! **

**-Tu voudrais bien te taire pour une fois Mike ?** Râla Lelia

**-Ravie de te revoir aussi Passion ! Sa faisait longtemps !**

**-Pas assez à mon gout ! **

**-Quand même ! 2 longues années ! Et toi, Brad, comment vas tu ?**

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard noir avant de reporter son attention dehors.

**-Je voie, il en est toujours aux bonnes éducations. Cela fait maintenant des siècles que la loi « Quand il y a un nouveau M.D.H parmi nous, nous ne devons pas parler jusqu'à temps que tout le monde sois là » a était supprimé, mais il continue pourtant de la faire. **Se désespéra Brad

**-Brad, je te rappelle que dans sa famille ils sont tous des M.D.H, il suit juste la tradition.** Lui rappela Lelia

**-Cette tradition est quand même assez bizarre.**

**-En parlant de bizarre, quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que fait une personne que je ne connais pas assis sur ma table de salon.** Demanda Scott

Tout le monde se retourna alors vers l'endroit prononcer et pu y voir une jeune fille de 13 ans au visage enfantin avec de magnifique cheveux marron bouclé et des yeux vers transpercent.

**-Et elle c'est qui ?** Souffla d'exaspération Scott

**-Julia !** S'exclama Lelia en courant vers elle pour la prendre dans c'est bras.

**-Elle c'est Julia !** Lui dit Isaac

**-Sérieusement Isaac ? Ok pour Jackson mais par pitié pas toi. **Supplia Scott

-**Bah quoi ? Tu pose une question !** Marmonnât le loup garou frisé

**-C'est la Tromperie !** Lui répondit Stiles

**-Alors c'est toi Stiles ! L'espérance ! Enchantée moi c'est Julia !**

**-Comment elle te connait ? **Demanda Lydia

**-Je vous l'ai dit, ont se connait tous, c'est flippant. Comme je sais que Stuart va arriver dans quelques secondes.**

**-Oh pitié dites moi qu'il ne refera pas le coup des poubelles ?** Supplia Lelia

**-J'aurai tellement aimé te répondre que non !** Se plaignit la jeune fille

On entendit alors quelqu'un crier dehors :

**-Mais vous êtes fou ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Ma poubelle ne vous à rien fait !**

**-C'est qui qui crie ?** Questionna Allison

**-Mon voisin**. Souffla Scott **Un vrai ange ! Et oui, Jackson, c'est de l'ironie**.

**-Je parie que Stuart c'est le maladroit ?** Demanda Isaac

**-Si seulement.** Se plaignit Julia

**-C'est le fou. Enfin La folie.** Répondit Mike

**-Il fait quoi avec la poubelle des gens ? **Demanda Allison

**-Croie moi, mieux vaut que tu ne le sache pas.** Dit alors Julia

**-Hey les gens !** S'écria alors Stuart en entrant dans le salon **Sa fait plaisir de vous revoir**

**-Plaisir non partagé.** Lui souri Lelia

**-Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je voie !**

**-Tu crois ?**

**-Bon, ce n'est pas que je voudrais interrompre votre engueulade mais… enfin, je trouve déjà bizarre d'avoir des inconnu chez moi alors je voudrais bien savoir combien doivent encore venir ?** Questionna Scott

**-Plus que 5 personnes. Après c'est terminé.** Le rassura Lelia

**-Plus que, plus que. Sa me semble déjà pas mal.** Marmonnât-il alors

**-Non, plus que 4.** L'interrompit Mike **Camille est arrivé !**

**-Hey les gars ! Je suis là ! Enchantée les… autres. Je suis Camille, « La maladie ». Désolée d'être en retard ! **

Devant le groupe se trouver en effet une jeune adolescente brune aux beaux yeux noisette.

**-Sa n'importe pas le physique votre… truc ?** Demanda discrètement Isaac à Stiles

**-C'est-à-dire ? **Questionna t-il à son tour

**-Bah Camille est censée être La Maladie, mais elle n'a pas l'air malade.**

**-Non, c'est normal. Ce sont juste des titres attribuer. Il ne touche pas le physique. Le fait d'être un M.D.H apporte juste quelques… supplément.**

**-Comme ?**

**-Je peux s'avoir l'espérance des gens rien qu'en touchant une part d'eux. Leurs mains-donc leurs peau- leurs sang, leurs larmes.** Finit-il en regardant Derek **Je sais ce qu'ils espèrent le plus au monde.**

**-C'est automatique où tu peux te contrôler ? **

**-Je peux me contrôler, heureusement. **

Pendant le petit laps de temps où les deux adolescents parlaient, une fille et un garçon tout d'eux aux cheveux noir dont une aux yeux bleu et l'autre aux yeux noir avaient fait irruption en courant dans le salon, essayant sans doute d'éviter le torrent de pluie qui avait commencé à déferler dehors.

**« C'était moins une !** S'exclama la fille en regardant des grêlons tomber dehors

**-Et vous, vous êtes ?** Marmonnât Allison

**-Quelle accueille ! Merci !** S'exclama la nouvelle venu quelques peu vexer

**-Tout le plaisir est pour moi !** Répondit Allison avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix

**-Allison arrête s'il te plait.** La supplia Scott

**-C'est Ophélia et Ben, La Vieillesse et Le Vice.** Répondit Julia à la question silencieuse des autres

Jackson souffla alors d'exaspération en voyant encore une jeune fille rentré dans le salon.

**-Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a le blond ? Tu viens de remarquer que les gars dans la pièce sont plus beaux que toi, ou non, je sais. Tu es tellement bête que tu as peur de ne pas retenir tout les prénoms et de te ridiculisé! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu te ridiculise déjà tout seul ! **Lança alors Isaac

**-La ferme boucle d'or !** Grogna celui-ci

**-Comment tu m'as appelé ?**

**-Oh désoler ! C'est vrai que **_**monsieur**_** est sourd ! Sans oublier sa stupidité et sa minable force de loup-garou !**

**-Oh vraiment ? Minable, moi ? Alors que c'est toi qui est arrivé en dernier dans la meute ! Cherche pas Jackson, t'est argument ne tienne pas la route !**

**-Tu as vu les tiens !**

**-Sa suffit ! **Hurla l'alpha **Arrêter de faire vos gamins !**

**-Des loups-garous ? Vraiment ?** Demanda une fille blonde aux yeux bleus ciel

**-Et enfin la dernière –pour changer-, les gars, voici Victoire, La Famine !** S'exclama Stuart

**-Oh la ramène pas toi !** Se défendit-elle

**-C'est l'amour fou entre M.D.H dites moi** ! Répliqua Jackson

**-Sa me fait penser à une autre bande moi !** Commenta sarcastiquement Derek

**-Ahah…** S'esclaffa ironiquement le jeune béta blond

**-Bon, et si vous nous expliquiez un peu ce que vous êtes.** Demanda Mike

**-Bah… des loups garou. Des bêtes sauvages avec des griffes, des dents pointues, des yeux qui brillent et qui grognent quand ils sont en colère, surtout à la pleine lune.** Expliqua rapidement Stiles

**-Vous êtes les seuls ?** Questionna Lelia **Tous les 7 ?**

**-Non, pas tout les sept. Il n'y à que Isaac, Derek, Jackson et moi.** Répondit Scott

-**Et les autres ils sont quoi ? Humain ? **

**-Je suis une banshee.** Prévint Lydia

**-Et moi une humaine. Enfin, je suis une chasseuse de… loup garou.** Leur expliqua Allison

Cette fois ce fut –à l'étonnement de la meute- Brad, celui qui jusque la n'avait jamais parlé qui posa une question :

**-Et tu sors avec un loup garou ? **

**-Comment tu le sais ?** Demanda froidement Scott

**-ça va Stiles ?** Chuchota Derek au jeune adolescent qui se masser les tempes

**-Ouai, c'est bon. C'est juste, un petit mal de tête.**

**-Vous vous tenez à même pas 5 centimètre l'un de l'autre, vous vous jeter des regards langoureux et vous vous tenez la main discrètement derrière votre dos. Et Scott vient juste de dire qu'il était un lycanthrope. **

**-Comment il sait tous sa ? **Murmura Scott à l'oreille d'Allison

**-Son M.D.H est La Guerre. Il doit alors connaitre ses adversaires pour pouvoir les battre.** Expliqua Ophélia

**\- « Comprend ton ennemi, et tu comprendras ses stratégies ». C'est un des nombreux proverbes de notre lignée, à ma famille et moi. C'est comme ça que nous survivons au passé. Aux vies qui nous entoure. **

**-Stiles, qu'est ce qu'il y à ? Tu es tout pâle.** Murmura Derek

**-Je… je ne sais pas. C'est juste… ces… images. Il… partout. Je…**

**-Stiles ! **

L'alpha se précipita sur le jeune adolescent avant qu'il ne puisse tomber tête la première sur la table basse.

**-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? **Demanda le chef de meute

Seul le silence lui répondit.

**-Quoi ? **S'inquiéta l'alpha en fronçant les sourcils

**-Ah vrai dire…** commença Lelia

**-A vrai dire quoi ?!** S'énerva l'alpha

**-Personne avant Stiles n'a jamais était un M.D.H du signe de l'espérance.** Compléta-t-elle rapidement

**-C'est-à-dire ?** Questionna Scott

**-On ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables ou comment ils réagissent à la vie environnante. **

**-Tu peux le mettre dans ma chambre.** Autorisa Scott à Derek

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, souleva l'adolescent du sol et monta les marches de l'escalier. Il traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Scott - qu'il avait reconnu à l'odeur- avec son épaule avant de déposer doucement l'adolescent sur le lit du jeune béta. Il s'assit à côté de ce dernier et lui prit la main. Elle était froide. Et son visage, lui, avait perdu de sa clarté. Ce visage habituellement si joyeux et pétillent se refermé à un visage pâle et inexpressif. Derek regrettait alors, il regrettait d'avoir emmené Stiles dans les bois cette nuit là. D'avoir pensée un instant qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque alors qu'il s'avait, il s'avait qu'il allait ce passer quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose était arrivé sur la personne la plus faible, la plus inoffensif. Plus si inoffensif que sa. Pensa t-il en retenant un petit sourire. Après toute l'histoire que Stiles lui avait raconté sur les M.D.H, il ne serait définitivement plus le même. Sa Derek l'aurait parié. Ses pensées revinrent sur Stiles, qui affichait toujours une mine défaite. Sa pâleur surpris Derek, qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'adolescent était subitement tombé dans les pommes. Il avait parlait d'images, mais quels images ? Une pensée traversa Derek qu'il rejeta aussitôt, c'était impossible que Stiles ai perdu la tête. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui poser la question. Se questionnant sur ce qu'il se passer en bas, il écouta ce qui se disait. D'après lui, c'était Stuart qui parlait à ce moment.

**-Donc en à peu près un an et demi vous avez été confronté à un alpha qui est l'oncle déjanté de votre alpha qui n'était encore qu'un oméga, après il a réussi à tué son oncle Peter et il est devenu un alpha qui à mordu Isaac et deux autres qui ne sont pas là. Peter c'est servie de Lydia, la Banshee pour le faire revenir à la vie. La même année ce mec, Jackson, à était mordu par Derek mais son corps à refusé la morsure et il est devenu un Kanima fou furieux qui tué des gens, mais il était sous le contrôle d'un humain qui voulait se venger d'une équipe de natation qui à failli le noyer quand il était petit. Et après il est mort noyer par le grand père d'Allison -qui et un chasseur de loup garou mais elle sort avec un loup garou- qui à pris le pouvoir mais qui ensuite et mort parce que Derek la mordu et que Scott la empoisonné au sorbier. Sans compter que après Jackson et redevenu un loup garou, que Peter à essayer de voler la boite de Pandore pour devenir l'espérance et que maintenant il est redevenu saint d'esprit et qu'il n'essaye plus de voler le pouvoir des autres? **

**-C'est sa ! **Affirma Lydia

**-Trop cool ! Il y a vachement d'actions chez vous !** S'enthousiasma Stuart

Derek souffla alors et marmonnât :

**-Et il a l'air content en plus. **

Scott l'entendit d'en bas et pouffa, il se dit que Derek avait peut être déteint sur Stiles pour faire un temps soi peu de sarcasme.

**-Et il se passe quoi maintenant ?** Demanda Brad

Derek entendit alors un petit gémissement sortir de la bouche de Stiles, comme si il faisait un cauchemar.

**-Rien avant que vous n'arriviez.** Répondu Isaac

**-Et je te signale qu'on est venu à cause de Stiles. La boite la choisie, alors nous on vient juste lui expliquer certaines choses et lui faire accepté le rite de passage pour la cérémonie.** S'exclama bruyamment Mike

Il se reçut aussitôt un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Lelia.

**-T'en a dit trop crétin ! **

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors en trombe avant qu'Erica et Boyd n'entre en furie, essayant d'échapper à la pluie torrentielle dehors.

**-Je s'avais que vous seriez là.** Leurs dit Erica **Vu que vous n'étiez ni chez Derek où ni chez Stiles, vous seriez obligatoirement là. **

**-Boyd, Erica, sa fait 30 minutes qu'on essaie de vous joindre. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu plus tôt ?**

**-Tu crois que c'est facile quand Derek nous a envoyé à 40 minutes d'ici pour acheter des matériaux pour rénover sa maison ? Et puis on à reçu le message de Jackson il n'y a que 10 minutes !** Répliqua Boyd

**-Jackson !** S'écria Lydia

**-Quoi ?** Demanda celui-ci innocemment

**-Tu as oublié de leurs envoyé un message il y a 40 minutes n'est ce pas ?**

**-Possible.** Marmonnât-il alors sous le regard de la jeune rousse

**-Et puis, essaye d'arriver à l'heure avec ce conducteur. **Se plaignit Erica en désignant l'extérieur **Sa fait 5 minutes qu'ont est rentré ici avec Boyd et il n'est même pas là ! **

Juste à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une grande silhouette.

**-On parle de moi ?** Questionnât-il

**-C'est qui lui ?** Demanda Ophélia

-**Moi ? Peter, évidement ! Pourquoi, on ne vous à pas parlez de moi ?! Je m'en s'en blesser !**

**-C'est pas lui qui est censé être fou?** Questionna Julia

**-« Censé être fou » ? Oh croyez-moi, il l'est toujours ! **Répliqua Lydia »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

**Il n'y avait que de la violence. De la violence qui provoqué des mort horribles et brutal. Des personnes qui perdaient la vie en se vidant de leurs sang où pire, en perdant tout espoir. Cet endroit n'était pas le meilleur auquel nous puissions rêver, car au contraire, il finissait en cauchemar. La guerre, ce combat contre l'humanité, contre soi-même. Prouvé que l'homme -que nous considérons soit disant comme égal- doit être le plus fort selon sa cause. Une cause qu'on ne cesse de défendre pour aucune raison. Voir tout ça en regardant des films de guerre n'est pas joyeux, mais ça l'ai encore moins quand on y est pour de vrai. On a cette constance anxiété au fond de nous qui pose sans cesse la même question : « Quand est-ce que je vais mourir ? ». Car en guerre, nous savons, où du moins nous pensons que nous allons mourir. Imaginez-vous voyant toute c'est horrible choses, penserez vous en sortir vivant un jour ? En tout cas, Stiles, lui, pensait que s'il n'était pas mort maintenant, cela n'allait pas tarder. **

**Il commença à courir dans les tranchées de terre, qui étaient boueuses sous ses pieds du à la récente pluie. Il entendit alors quelqu'un l'appeler.**

**« Thompson ! »**

**Il se retournât alors et découvrit une personne dans un pitoyable état. Son visage était couvert de boue sèche et ses mains étaient écorcher de toutes part. Son regard était vide, mais ses sourcils froncés montrer qu'il venait juste de posé une question. Le garçon en face de lui s'approcha lentement avant d'écarquiller les yeux et d'esquisser un large sourire. **

**« Tu es en vie ! Ont croyaient que tu étais mort ! Tu n'as pas était touché par l'obus qui a frappé dans la section 2B ? On a retrouvé tout les corps, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Dit-il en affichant une grimace Maintenant que tu es là, il faut que je te prévienne, tout les haut gradés doivent être au courant. Alors en tant que Capitaine à Capitaine je te dois de t'énoncer cette formule de phrase exacte qu'a dite le Colonel. **

**Il fit un léger clin d'œil et reprit plus sérieusement, une main sur le cœur et l'autre dans le dos.**

**« Nos ennemi ayant déjà détruit l'avenir en trop gros nombre de nos frères d'armes, nous sommes dans le devoir de les venger. De les détruire, jusqu'à n'en reste que cadavres. Battez vous jusqu'à votre mort. Battez-vous jusqu'à ce que votre peur de ne jamais revoir votre famille soit si intense qu'elle ce transforme en colère dévastatrice et qu'elle détruise toute forme de vie sur son passage. Battez vous jusqu'à votre dernière souffle. Battez vous pour votre pays. Battez vous pour votre monde. Battez vous pour l'humanité !**

**-Il a encore sortie un de ses discours sur lequel il a travaillé des heures ? **

**-Yep !**

**-Tu lui as fait cracher le morceau ?**

**-Nope !**

**-Toujours le même. Quel est donc le but du message ?**

**-Les Interarmées arrivent dans quelque heures. Et croit moi sa va saigner !**

Une vague de brouillard. Du noir… que ce passait-il ?

Des souvenirs… c'était ce que ce dit Stiles quand un deuxième souvenir surgit dans sa tête. Avant que celui-ci le submerge, il ce demanda à qui, se souvenir pouvait-il appartenir ?

**Flash Back :**

**-Stiles… Murmura doucement Derek**

**-Je… je suis désolé, je… je n'aurais pas du te dire sa et… je…**

**-Stiles, hé, calmes toi. **

**Derek s'avança doucement vers le jeune adolescent et pris son visage ruisselant de larmes entre ses mains. Les yeux noisettes du brun entrèrent en contacte avec ceux azur du loup-garou, qui était remplie d'une intense douceur que Stiles ne lui connaissait pas.**

**-Tu viens juste de me dire la chose que j'aurais pensée improbable d'entendre sortir de ta bouche un jour. Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?**

**-Je ne sais pas si… si ce que tu ressentais était vraiment… il laissa échapper un autre sanglot Je suis désolée… tu n'as pas dit que tu m'aimais, je ne sais même pas si tu m'aimes ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit cette phrase ! Je… j'ai juste sentie une grande marque d'affection et… je ne sais pas… je suis désolée… je ne sais pas ce que sa voulait vraiment dire… excuse moi Dere…**

**Il fut subitement couper par deux tendres lippes qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Une explosion de sentiment s'insinua en lui tandis que les lèvres de son prétendant se mouvaient contre les siennes. Des frissons parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale quand des mains brûlantes glissèrent sous son tee-shirt. Ils se séparèrent alors, reprenant chacun leurs souffle respectifs.**

**« Ne doutes jamais de toi Stiles. »**

OOO

**-Jackson nous à raconter en bref par messages ce qu'il ce passer. Stiles va bien ?** S'inquiéta Erica

**-Oui… enfin non. Enfin il allait bien mais ont ne sais pas pourquoi il est tombé dans les vapes. Il est avec Derek en haut.** Expliqua Jackson

**-Derek ! Il l'a fait exprès de nous envoyer chercher des meubles et du matériel si loin pour ne pas** **qu'on aille avec lui pour la boite ! Il nous trouve encore trop faible !** Souffla la jeune blonde

OOO

**Flash Back :**

**Des tirs d'armes, des explosions, des cadavres, du sang. Un monde détruit par la guerre. Un anéantissement total. La mort pouvait le prendre de tout les côté. Mais il continuait de courir. Courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour venger les siens. Car oui, il ce moquais des beaux textes de guerre de son Colonel, mais il s'avait qu'ils étaient vrai. Que tout les sentiments, colère comme peur, serai mélangés et qu'il se battrait coute que coute pour ses frères d'armes perdu aux combats. Son camarade courait à ses côtés, étant lui aussi préparer à mourir pour venger les siens. Ils tiraient, se cacher à terre, rouler par terre et courraient. Mais au furent et à mesure, les nombres d'adversaires devint trop nombreux. Des camarades commençaient à tomber au sol, mort. **

**Soudain, Stiles comprit le sens de «l'amitié dépasse la mort », car lorsqu'il vit son camarade tomber à terre, il arrêta tout tire et se précipita à grande vitesse vers lui. Il releva son visage vers lui et regarda l'impacte. La balle avait était se loger dans sa gorge. Des jets de sang sortaient de la blessure tandis que son regard se perdait dans le vide.**

**« Hey ! Mon pote ! Ecoutes moi ! Ouvres les yeux ! Je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux ! Non. Non ! NON ! »**

**Fin Flash Back **

**« Non. Non ! NON ! **

Un cri déchirant traversa la pièce tandis que Stiles se réveillait en sursaut, la peur des images qu'il venait de voir le hantant encore.

**« Stiles. Stiles ! Calmes toi ! Ce n'est rien. Tout va bien ! Tu es en sécurité. »**

Derek essayait tant bien que mal de calmer le jeune adolescent qui s'agiter dans tout les sens en répétant inlassablement « Non ». Sa voix se baissait au fur et à mesure et elle ne fut plus qu'un murmure tandis que Derek avait pris l'humain dans ses bras et essuyait ses larmes avec son pouce. Suite aux cries de l'adolescent, toutes les personnes présentent dans le salon était monté à l'étages pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien ce passer.

**« Stiles ! »**

Scott accouru auprès de son ami en lançant un regard interrogatif à Derek qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules tout en gardant un air inquiet dans le regard. Soudain, tandis que tout le monde était entré dans la chambre de Scott, le regard de Stiles se braqua sur une personne en particuliers.

**« C'était toi.** Murmura-t-il **Tu… tu es Brad ****T****hompson. C'était à toi qu'était c'est souvenirs. Tu… tu l'as vraiment fait. La guerre…**

**-Ouai. **

**-C'est pour ça que ton regard est vide. Comme ton… ton partenaire. Il avait le même regard et…**

**-Benneth. Il s'appelait Benneth. C'était un brave soldat. Il est mort pour son pays lors de la grande guerre 14-18. Il a était attitré de la Médaille d'honneur en tant que « US Army ». C'était mon meilleur ami. Ont se connaissaient depuis le début de la guerre il y avait deux ans de cela. Peu de gens survive à la guerre, mais encore moins en survive après. **

**-Ta famille aussi était des M.D.H ? Ils sont donc nés vers les années 1800 ?**

**-Mon père était un ancien M.D.H mais il est mort d'une maladie en 1910. Pendant 4 ans j'ai cherché la boite coûte que coûte et quand je l'ai enfin trouvé, j'en suis devenue un. Un M.D.H ne vieillie pas. Mais il gagne en maturité. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même à tes amies tout à l'heure, nous sommes choisies comme M.D.H pour une raison précise. A nous de découvrir laquelle. J'ai découvert ma raison. De génération en génération, ma famille se transmet une maladie mortelle. Être un M.D.H ne nous guérie pas, cela nous donne juste plus de temps à vivre. Nous pouvons vivre longtemps comme très peu de temps. Mon grand père à combattu lors de la prise de la bastille en 1780. Mais il est mort 40 ans après, laissant mon père partir seul à la recherche de la boite. Il l'a trouvé quand il a eu 35 ans. Arrêtant de vieillir à cette âge la sois dit en passant. Mais la vie la rattraper… **

Soudain Stiles reblanchit du peu de couleur qu'il avait reprit. La réalité l'avait frappé en plein fouet. Il s'avait la raison de pourquoi il était devenu un M.D.H. Être un M.D.H lui permettrai de survivre dans son future proche. Mais cela voulait dire qu'il allait ce passé des choses, de terribles choses. Mais il était au moins sur de quelques choses…

**-Stiles, ça va ?** Demanda Derek

**-Oui, oui je… j'étais dans mes pensés.**

… **ça n'était que le commencement. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

**« Donc tu nous as mentie ?** S'offensa Jackson en croisant ses bras **La mairie ne va pas détruire la maison cette aprèm ? **

**-Non.** Répondit simplement Derek

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Sérieusement, tu crois que c'est facile d'envoyer Erica, Boyd et Peter en même temps à un endroit parce qu'ils ne savent pas encore se contrôler totalement et aurait pût faire échouer notre but.**

**-Je sais très bien me contrôler, merci ! **S'exclama Peter.

**-Non, toi, je ne te voulais juste pas dans mes pattes.**

**-Que d'amour pour sa famille. **Marmonna l'oncle

Après s'être assuré que Stiles aille mieux, tout le monde était redescendu au salon pour avoir des explications. Les M.D.H quand à eux –sauf Stiles- étaient partis discutaient quand à eux d'une chose dites « personnels » dans la cuisine.

**-Vous pensez qu'ils complotent ?** Chuchota Isaac à sa meute en désignant la cuisine de la tête

**-Non.** Répondit Stiles froidement **Ils ne sont pas « méchants ». Ils sont juste… particuliers.**

**-Alors pourquoi ils sont allés dans la cuisine pour parler ?** Questionna Isaac

**-Ils ne complotent pas. Ils se mettent d'accords pour la cérémonie.** Expliqua Stiles

**-La cérémonie.** Releva Derek **Quelle cérémonie ?**

**-Oh… je ne vous l'ai pas expliqué ?** Dit alors Stiles d'une toute petite voix

**-Non, je crois que tu as oublié de mentionner ça.** S'énerva Derek en serrant les dents

**-Quand on devient M.D.H, on est obligé de faire la cérémonie. C'est comme pour dire que l'on accepte notre destin. On accepte tout les bonheurs comme touts les malheurs qui vont nous arriver du fait d'être un M.D.H. Si l'ont refuse, c'est comme si nous n'avions plus de raison de vivre. Sois nous finissons fou ou mort. Quand tu es un M.D.H, ton destin est déjà tout tracé. Tu sais… tu sais la raison pour laquelle tu en es devenu un. Et puis, on connait aussi tout sur comment ou pourquoi nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Donc vous voyez, ils ne complotent pas. A chaque fois qu'un M.D.H meurt, on ne le sait pas, mais on le sens. Ca nous détruit de l'intérieur jusqu'à temps qu'une autre personne prenne sa place. Alors ils se dépêchent pour moi car ils savent que s'ils font la cérémonie trop tard et que je meurs, ils sentiront un vide en eux. Et ils ont encore plus peur car vu que je suis le premier à être L'Espérance, ils ne savent pas s'il y en aura un autre un jour. **

**-Donc ils ne le font pas pour toi. Ils le font pour ne pas que eux ils souffrent? C'est un peu égoïste…** Intervint Lydia

**-Quelle est ta raison ?** La voix de Derek trancha l'air tant elle était glacial

**-Quoi ?** Demanda Lydia

**-Pas toi. Stiles. Quelle est ta raison ? Pourquoi est tu devenu un maux de l'humanité ? **

**-Euh… Derek je…** Balbutia Stiles, pris au dépourvu

**-Non. Dit le moi. Tu as bien dit que tu savais la raison pour laquelle tu en étais devenu un, non ? Alors dit moi la raison. Et ne me ment pas. **

Stiles prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher :

**-Pour survivre. Pour survivre à mon future et à tout ce qu'il va s'y passer. **

Un silence plana alors dans la pièce. Plus personne n'osait parler. Car ils avaient compris. Ils avaient tous compris, que les prochains jours serai sombre, et que Stiles pourrait ne pas y survivre. Ce fut le retour des M.D.H dans le salon qui fit réagir la meute.

**-C'est moi où il c'est passer quelques chose ici ?** Demanda Stuart

Soudain, Derek se leva brusquement et partie dehors en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Stiles partie alors sa suite sous le regard interrogateur des M.D.H

**-Ah ! Vous voyez ! Il c'est bien passer quelques choses.** S'écria La Folie

-**Stuart ?** Appela Lelia

**-Oui. **Répondit celui-ci en affichant un sourire béat

**-Tais-toi.**

OOO

**« Derek attend !** S'exclama Stiles

L'alpha se retournât brusquement vers l'humain et le fixa avec colère.

-**Quoi ? Quoi Stiles ?! Pourquoi je devrais rester ? Je… je t'ai enfin avoué ce que j'avais sur le cœur, et toi aussi d'ailleurs et là, tout à coup, j'apprends que tu peux peut être mourir ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est de ma faute. Si je ne t'avais jamais emmené dans cette stupide maison !**

**-Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je te l'ai dit, si je suis devenu un M.D.H c'est pour me protéger de mon future et pour ne pas mourir justement. **

**-Est-ce que tu as la capacité que ton corps se soigne ?**

**-Non.**

**-Alors pourquoi ce truc qui est censée te protéger ne peut pas te soigner ? A quoi ça te sert d'être comme ça ? **

**-Je ne sais pas Derek.**

**-J'ai peur…**

**-N'ai pas peur.**

**-Je ne veux pas te perdre. **

**-Tu ne me perdras pas. Je te le promets. Je serai toujours avec toi tu m'entends, toujours. **

Stiles caressa alors la joue de Derek avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassé, c'était comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Jamais ils n'avaient était aussi proche. Derek colla alors ses lèvres sur ceux de son Compagnon, y mettant toutes la peur qu'il avait de le perdre dedans. Entre deux baisers, Stiles lui murmura 3 petits mots qui firent chavirer le cœur de Derek.

**-Ensemble, pour toujours. »**

OOO

**« Samedi ?** Questionna Lelia

**-Samedi, sa me va.** Répondit Stiles

**-Y'a quoi samedi ?** Demanda Stuart en entrant dans le salon et en mordant dans une pomme

**-Où a tu eu cette pomme ? **Questionna Scott

**-Dans la cuisine pourquoi ?** Répondit-il simplement

**-Je n'ai pas de pomme dans ma cuisine…**

**-Ah… Bah alors je ne sais pas ! **

Et il continua à manger sa pomme en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

**-Que… **

**-Cherche pas le loup, il est toujours comme ça. Jamais tu ne le comprendras. Et croit moi nous ont a essayé. Mais personnes na réussi en 20 ans ! Pour dire !** Lui souffla Victoire

**-20 ans ? Mais…**

**\- Ta pas écouté? Tout à l'heure Brad à dit qu'un M.D.H ne vieillit pas mais gagne en maturité. Mais comme tu le voie bien, Stuart est l'exception à l'exception, donc il ne prend pas en maturité. Pauvre de lui…**

**-Je t'avais dit d'écouter Stuart !** Se plaignit Steve

**-Ecouter quoi ?** Demanda celui-ci

**-Ecouter lors de la réunion !**

**-Tient ! Pendant que l'ont parle de la réunion, Stiles, c'est samedi qu'on fera ta cérémonie !** Clarifia Stuart

**-Vraiment ?! Tu es sérieux Stuart ?! C'est ce qu'on aller… Tu… Oh mon dieu tu es fatiguant !** S'écria Camille

**-Quoi ? Il fallait bien qu'il le sache, non ?**

**-Et eux, on va les mettre où ?** Demanda Jackson

**-Qui ?** Questionna Julia

**-Bah vous ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes 10 et on ne sait même pas où vous vivez !**

**-Tu es vraiment bête le blond ! On habite en Amérique !** Souffla d'exaspération Stuart

**\- Il n'est pas sérieux ?** Souffla Isaac à Ophélia

Celle-ci secoua alors la tête en signe d'affirmation.

**-M'appelle pas le blond…** Lui marmonna Jackson

**-On change d'habitation quand on se sent menacé. Mais on vit séparément, à part pour certain. Et pour répondre à ta question Jackson, on ne sait pas du tout où nous allons loger.** Répondit Lelia

**-Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je t'appelle comment ? La blonde ?** Répliqua Stuart à Jackson

**-Fait gaffe le fou, je suis blonde !** Prévint Erica **Hé, mais maintenant que j'y pense, vous pourriez venir loger chez Derek, je suis sur qu'il apprécierait.**

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

**-Je dois prendre ça comme une vengeance personnelle ?** Demanda l'alpha

**-Sans aucun doute.** Sourit la jeune bêta

**-Non. Jackson. Tu m'appelles Jackson !** Continua d'augmenter l'ancien kanima

**-Ok. Vous pouvez loger chez moi. Mais à une seule condition.**

OOO

**« Non.**

**-Monte dans cette voiture.**

**-Non.**

**-Monte dans cette voiture.**

**-Non. **

**-Monte dans cette v…**

**-Bon, vous avez fini de vous chamailler ? On peut aller en cours ?** Demanda Scott

**-Non. Il est hors de question que j'aille en cours.** S'exclama Victoire

**-Je t'ai dit de monter dans ma voiture ! **

**-Je ne monterai pas dans ta voiture Mike !**

**-Même si je fais ça ? **Dit-il en l'embrassant

-**Oui, même si tu fais ça. **

**-Aller ! C'est la seul condition pour que l'on puisse avoir un logement ! Ne pas rester dans les pattes du méchant alpha ! **

**-On aurait pu bouger la journée !**

**-Oui, c'est exacte. Mais Erica ne vous aurez pas supporté toute la journée.** Expliqua l'alpha

**-Vengeance personnelle ?** Demanda la bonde

-Sans aucun doute !

-On s'organise comment pour les voitures ? Demanda Lydia

**-Victoire, Ophélia, Camille et Lelia avec Mike. Lydia, Allison, Scott et Isaac avec Jackson. Julia, Steve, Ben, Stuart avec Stiles et je prends Erica, Boyd et Brad. **Ordonna Derek **Mais je vous préviens, je ne vous dépose pas devant le lycée. **

OOO

**« J'aime ces regards curieux.** Chantonna Ophélia

**-Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.** Marmonnât Brad

**-Rho c'est bon ! Sourit ! Sois joyeux ! Montre des expressions ! Ne sois pas si renfermée Brad ! **Se plaignit Camille

**-Bizarrement se comportement inexpressif me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un.** Dit alors Jackson

**-Qui ?** Demanda Isaac

**-Sérieux bouclettes ? Tu ne sais pas ? Serais-tu idiot ? Oh, attend, ne répond pas à cette question, je connais déjà la réponse.**

**-Bouclettes ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé Jackson ? Tu t'affaiblis. T'est mots en deviennent presque suppliant tant ils sont nuls.**

**-Il parlait de qui le blond ? **Chuchota Stuart

**-Ne m'appelle pas Le blond !** S'énerva Jackson

**-De Derek.** Lui répondit Stiles

**-Oh… alors le voilà ton point faible. T'est cheveux. Prépare-toi à un futur terrible Jackson. **Terrible. Se réjouis Isaac

**-Bon au lieu de faire les crétins si on allait en cours ?** Proposa Ben en esquissant un sourire

**-Préparer vous à connaître la misère comme personne les gars !** S'exclama Stiles

**-Quoi ? Pourquoi ils devraient me connaître ?** Demanda Steve

-**Non. Pas la misère dans ce sens là. Tu…**

**-Je suis toute sorte de misère tu sais.**

**-C'est vrai. Mais je ne parlais pas de toi mais de la misère en général. Mais je sais que tu es la misère.** Rajouta l'adolescent en voyant que Steve allait protester

**-Et pourquoi on devrait connaître la misère ?** Questionna Mike

**-Car vous aller rencontrer le diable en personne, ou autrement dit, Harris.** Répondit Stiles

OOO

Pendant sa première heures de cours, Stiles reçu un message de Derek qu'il ouvrit sans hésitation.

**De Derek à Stiles :**

**« J'espère que tu vas bien. »**

Il ne mit que 30 secondes pour lui répondre en souriant.

**De Stiles à Derek :**

**« L'espérance ne peut qu'aller mieux. »**

Mais ce moment de bonheur ne dura pas longtemps.

**-Puis-je s'avoir ce qui vous fait sourire monsieur Stilinski ? Vous voudriez peut-être être collé ce soir pour me donner de claires et précises informations sur ce mystérieux sourire?**

**-Hein ? **Demanda t-il en relevant la tête, un sourire béant toujours sur son visage, qui celui-ci disparut bien vite quand il vit le visage de son interlocuteur.

Il entendit Scott pouffer à côté de lui.

**-Vous aussi Mr. Mc Call ?**

Le jeune garçon perdit alors lui aussi tout de suite son sourire.

**-Non… non Mr. Harris.**

**-Hum… Maintenant, si ce n'est pas trop demander pour vos petits cerveaux, je vous demanderez d'écouter, TOUT LES DEUX ! **S'écria t-il en voyant Scott et Stiles ce lancer des petits coups de coude dans les côtes de chacun

OOO

**« Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit. Il a quelque chose de diabolique ce mec ! Vous croyez que c'est Satan qui est revenue d'entre les morts sous l'apparence d'un humain pour se venger de tous les humains en devenant un terrible et cruel prof de physique ? **

**-Non Stiles. On te la déjà dit. Harris n'est pas Satan.** Souffla Lydia en s'asseyant à la table du self à côté de Jackson

**-Perso je suis du côté de Stiles. **Leur dit Scott en levant la main

**-Vous êtes toujours du même côté…** Souffla Jackson

**-Et donc Stiles, c'était quoi qui te faisait sourire en physique ?** Demanda Allison **Une fille ?**

Stiles crut s'étouffer en entendant cette phrase.

**-Pardon ?!** S'écria-t-il

**-Aurait-je touché dans le mille ?** Demanda la jeune chasseuse

-**Enumère toutes les filles de la classe en physique.** Ordonna Lydia à Allison

**-Elle n'est pas dans la classe.** Les coupa Brad

**-Comment tu le sais ?** Demanda Isaac **Ne me dit pas que les M.D.H ont un don de télépathie entre eux quand même ?**

**-Non.**

**-Alors comment tu peux savoir qu'elle n'est pas dans la classe ?**

**-Parce que quand votre professeur…**

**-Satan. **Marmonnât Stiles

-**Arrête avec ça !** Répliqua Lydia

**-…il regardait son portable. Et il était la seul personne dans la classe à le faire. Donc elle n'est pas dans la classe.**

**-Impressionnant. **Souffla Scott

**-La colonie arrive !** S'écrièrent Erica et Lelia en s'asseyant avec tout les autres sur la table avec leurs plateau

**-J'ai raté quelque chose ?** Demanda la jeune béta

**-Stiles à une amoureuse.** Lâcha Jackson

**-Jackson !**

**-Quoi ? De toute façon Lydia ou Allison lui aurai dit alors…**

**-C'est pas une raison.** Protesta Stiles

**-Antrorsum…** Murmurât subitement Brad en regardant dehors

**-Quoi ? Désoler mais je n'ai pas pris option latin au lycée.** Blagua Jackson

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Brad ?** Demanda Lydia

**-Ils nous ont retrouvés. **Chuchota à son tour Lelia

**-Qui ?** Demanda Allison

**-Luctantem adversum history.** Répondit Julia en se levant brutalement

**-Vous pouvez nous expliquer au moins ?** Demanda Isaac

**-Perso je ne comprends pas non plus.** Leur dit alors Stiles en levant la main

**-On les appelle « Les lutant contre l'histoire ».. C'est normal que tu ne sache pas qui ils sont Stiles. Ils n'étaient pas censés faire partie de l'histoire de l'humanité. **Lui expliqua Julia

**-Et donc qui sont-ils ?** Questionna Boyd

**\- Ce sont des personnes qui ont était crée dans le seul but de détruire les M.D.H. Mais en sachant que Stiles est un M.D.H qui n'a pas encore reçut la cérémonie pour dire qu'il sera M.D.H jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il est la cible des lutant. Le seul problème est que l'ont ne sais pas encore comment les tuer. Pour ça il faudrait trouver la personne qui les contrôle et croyez moi cet enfoiré sait très bien se planquer.** Commença Mike

**\- Leur maître les a invoquées en 1908 en Sibérie central dans l'empire Russe. Mais les pouvoirs de cet enfoiré sont tellement puissants que quand il a invoqué Les luttant, la puissance des deux c'est combiné et à alors crée une énorme explosions. Les humains ne savent toujours pas ce qui la provoquée.** Continua Brad

**-Quelle explosion ?** Demanda Stiles

**-L'événement de la Toungouska.**

**-Tu es sérieux ? **

**-Sérieux de chez sérieux. Bon maintenant, sans vouloir te presser, il faudrait que l'ont parte. **

**-Où ?**

**-Dans un endroit en sécurité. Tu en connais un ? **Questionna Brad

**-Le loft.** Répondit Stiles

OOO

Derek était en train de repeindre le mur de son entrer quand son téléphone sonna, affichant **«** **Stiles** **»**. Il sourit alors et décrocha.

**-Alors, tu as passé une bonne première heure de cours avec ton prof préféré ?**

**-Haha, très drôle Derek, vraiment. **

**-Merci. Je trouve que je m'améliore.**

Il entendit alors une voix derrière Stiles -sûrement Scott- lui dire de ce dépêché et ensuite Stiles répondre qu'il s'avait se qu'il avait à faire.

**-Il se passe quoi ?** S'inquiéta l'alpha

**-Je t'expliquerai tous tout à l'heure. C'est possible que tu nous rejoignes au loft genre… maintenant ? **

**-Nous ?**

**-Oui. Toute la meute et les M.D.H.**

**-J'y suis dans 5 minutes.**

OOO

**-Vraiment ? Vous avez vraiment oublié de mentionner que des fou furieux psychopathes sortie dont ne sais où pourrait essayer de tuer Stiles ? **

**-Oui ? **Répondit Camille d'une toute petite voix

**-Mauvaise réponse. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu au manoir ?** Demanda Derek

**-Demande à Stiles ! C'est lui qui a dit le loft et pas le manoir.** Répondit Scott

**-Hé les mecs ! Je vous ai sauvé la vie là. Aujourd'hui Derek refaisait la peinture dans son entrée ! Vous imaginer si vous lui aviez salie ? La peinture serait devenue rouge quand Derek vous aurait écorché. Rétorqua l'adolescent**

**-Bon, sinon, ils ressemblent à quoi c'est Luttant ?** Demanda Isaac

Les M.D.H se retournèrent alors tous vers Lelia.

**-Pourquoi il la regarde tous ?** Demanda Lydia à Allison

**-Parce que je les ai vues, le jour où ils sont venus tuer ma mère. » **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

1909, Amazonie :

**-Lelia, apporte moi le Chloroforme veux-tu ? Et aussi un peu d'eau pour refroidir le gant. **

**-Oui, mère. **

Une jeune et belle adolescente blonde se précipita alors vers une étagère où une dizaine de fioles s'y trouvé et prit un flacon avec le nom du dis produit inscrit dessus. Elle courra ensuite vers une petite pompe à eau où une bassine blanche était posée dessous. Elle pompât jusqu'à temps que la bassine sois à moitié du bord et repartie plus doucement cette fois à côté de sa mère, la bassine et la fiole dans les mains. Elle voulut posée la bassine mais ses mains récemment mouillé suite à la pompe, la bassine glissa brusquement, tomba par terre et se renversa de tout son contenu. Pris de surprise et d'effroi, la jeune fille poussa un petit crie et laissa aussi tomber la fiole de Chloroforme par terre, le laissant se briser en plusieurs morceaux.

**-Oh mon dieu… Je… je suis tellement désoler. Je ne voulais pas, mère.**

**-Non. Ne t'en fait pas Lelia. Reprend la bassine et cours rechercher de l'eau. **

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et courût -encore une fois- pomper de l'eau et posa la bassine auprès d'un homme agonisant sur une haute table en bois. Un pauvre homme d'où de la sueur perlé sur son front et où dans son flanc gauche se trouvait une flèche en bronze. Une femme aux magnifiques cheveux blond cendrée attaché en chignon haut appuyait sur la blessure pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie. Elle donnait semblait-il des instructions à sa fille qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. La jeune fille avait une lueur inquiète dans le visage. Sans doute suite à sa récente erreur. La femme pris alors une serviette posée à sa droite, la mouilla dans la bassine et arracha d'un coup sec la flèche dans le flanc de l'homme. Elle posa alors tout de suite la serviette dessus et regarda de nouveau sa fille.

**-Passe-moi mon livre sur la table Lelia, veux-tu ?**

**-Oui, mère.**

Une fois le livre dans les mains de sa mère, Lelia fit ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois. Elle regarda sa mère ouvrir son livre et chercher une page en particulier suite à la blessure du patient et commencer à réciter les paroles écrites sur le livre.

_**«**__**Dic, Vulcanus Deus , creator meus venenum responsum quaestiones**__**.**__** Affer mihi, inquit , quod respondet probabiliter mori. Ostendite mihi respondeant nostrae rei. »**_

**(ndlr : Montre-moi, ôh dieu Vulcain, créateur de ce poison la réponse à mes question. Apporte à moi les réponses de cette probable mort. Montre-moi les responsables, aussi terrible soit la vérité.)**

De ces mots s'en suivirent une rafale de vents balayant toute la pièce. Une forte pluie ne mit pas longtemps à suivre. La suite ne fut que cries, sang et mort…

OOO

Une larme glissa sur la joue de la jeune blonde.

**« En voulant connaître les coupable de l'empoisonnement de cet homme, ma mère leurs à sans le vouloir autoriser à s'introduire dans notre monde et à y rester jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'assez puissant trouve comment les tuer. Mais malheureusement, une prophétie dit que pour les tuer, il faut vaincre l'ennemi. Et la seule façon de tuer l'ennemi, c'est de sacrifier la personne qui est censé le tuer.**

**-Attend, tu veux dire qu'il faut tuer la seule personne qui a le pouvoir de tuer l'ennemi ? C'est moi où c'est complètement débile ? Et un peu difficile à comprendre.** Glissa Isaac

**-Ce n'est pas moi qui fait les prophéties je te signale !** Se plaignit Lelia

**-Bah heureusement, parce que tu craindrais** ! Lui dit Jackson

**-Je te demande pardon ?**

**-J'ai dit que tu craindrais !**

**-Je vais me le faire !** S'énerva la blonde

**-Non, non, non ! On se calme !** S'interposa Stiles **Personne ne va blesser personne et tout le monde va rester vivant, compris ?**

**-Hum…**

**-Compris ?!**

**-Ouai, c'est bon !**

**-Merci ! Donc revenons à notre prophétie. Pour vaincre Les Luttants il faut tuer la seul personne qui est capable de les tuer. Ok, ça j'ai compris. Le bémol c'est comment ont est censé trouvé cette personne ? Et il faut que l'ont sache à quoi ils ressemblent c'est Luttant. Et nom de dieu comment tu as put t'en sortir Lelia ?**

**-Si je m'en suis sortie c'est uniquement grâce à ma mère. Elle à user de son pouvoir de M.D.H pour qu'ils soient attirés par elle et que j'ai le temps de m'enfuir. Elle m'a juste dit de trouver la boite avant de me pousser au derrière de la cabane. Je ne s'avais bien entendu pas de quoi elle parlait mais je n'ai jamais arrêté de chercher une boite et six ans plus tard, elle était devant moi. **

**Les Luttant ne ressemblent pas à grand-chose. Ils font à peu près 1 mètre 90, ils portent une sorte de capuchon avec une grande veste noir, et ils n'ont pas de visage, seulement de la brume à sa place, et leurs yeux, ils sont d'un rouge tellement perçant que durant toute ta vie et même durant ta mort, ils seront encrés dans ton âme. **

**Et enfin, pour trouvé la personne que l'ont doit tué, il existe une autre prophétie pour sa.**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Celui qui n'a jamais été vu, dans le jour de sa naissance, intégrera les images du futur, quand ses amis parleront, en signe de reconnaissance. **

**-Pourquoi les prophéties existent sérieux ? Est-ce que je suis le seul à rien n'y comprendre ?** Se plaignit Scott

**-C'est le but d'une prophétie crétin** ! Souffla Mike

**-Qui est ce que tu traites de crétin ici ?**

**-Waouh les gars, les gars ! On se calme ici ! Essayer de vous comporter comme des gens civilisés et pas comme des bêtes infectées de surnaturelle ! Un peu de bon sens !** S'écria Stiles

**-C'est lui qui n'y connait rien aussi** ! Se défendit Mike

**\- Excuse-moi de n'avoir **_**que**_** 17 ans et de pas être un M.D.H de plus de 100 ans** ! S'enragea Scott

**-Et bah, on est mal partie…** Souffla Stiles

OOO

**-Je suis désolé…**

**-Tu es désolé ? Tu es désolé ?! Non mais franchement Stiles à quoi tu pensais ? Sa va faire deux jours que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles et quand je demande à Melissa où tu es, j'apprends que tu es chez Scott à trainé avec une dizaine d'inconnu ! Tu as perdu la tête où quoi ! Même Melissa ne s'avait pas qui était toute c'est personnes qi était dans son salon ! Tu les connais toi au moins ?**

**-Oui papa, je les connais.**

**-Alors qui sont-ils ?**

**-Des nouveaux aux lycées.**

**-Vraiment ? Des nouveaux qui arrivent exactement le même jour dans le salon des Mc Call au lieu du lycée ? C'est bizarre qu'ils ce soit trompés d'adresse non ?** Répondit sarcastiquement le Shérif

-Je… enfin…

**-Tu me le dirais Stiles si il se passait quelque chose de surnaturelle, hein ?**

**-Oui, p'pa, t'inquiète pas.**

**-Donc tu me promets que ce n'est pas encore une meute d'alphas ou que ce ne sont pas des loups garous venue vous faire des menaces ?**

**-Quoi ? Mais non ! D'où tu sors tout ça ?**

**-Je ne sais pas moi ! Du passé peu être !**

**-Ah oui… Le passé…**

**-Donc ?**

**-Non papa. Ils sont comme moi. **_**Exactement**_** comme moi.**

OOO

Allongé dans les bras l'un de l'autres, Stiles et Derek écoutaient silencieusement leurs cœurs battre à l'unissons quand la voix du plus vieux tira le cadet de sa somnolence.

**-Tu penses leurs dires un jour ?**

**-Sûr ! Un jour…**

**-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi sa ?**

**-Bah… Que je vais attendre que les choses ce calment un peu avec toutes ces histoires de M.D.H ensuite je le dirais à mon père et si il l'accepte bien je le dirais au autres.**

**-Et s'il ne l'accepte pas ?**

**-Bah je t'avoue que je n'y ai pas encore pensé à sa. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Derek. Je leurs diraient dès que possible pour que tu puisses enfin me galocher quand bon te semble.**

**-Stiles !**

**-Bah quoi ? C'est ce que tu attends non ?**

Pour seul réponses l'adolescent reçu un grognement.

**-Je le savais !** Dit-il en rigolant **Tu attends juste de pouvoir me rouler une pelle en publique pour montrer que personne n'a le droit de me toucher ! Ces loups alors ! **

**-Tout ce passe bien avec ton père ?**

**-Bah oui, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?**

**-Je l'ai sentit méfiant en rentrant par ta fenêtre tout à l'heure.**

**-Ah, oui. Il ne veut pas me croire pour les M.D.H.**

**-Tu lui as dit ?**

**-Non ! T'es fou !**

**-Bah alors tu lui as dit quoi sur eux ?**

**-Bah que c'était des nouveaux élèves au lycée et qu'ont apprenaient à se connaitre avec la meute et eux.**

**-Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne veuille pas te croire.**

**-C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi sa ?**

**-Que ton mensonge était horriblement nul !**

**-Ah oui ?**

**-Hum hum !** Acquiesça Derek

**-Tu vas voir toi !**

Stiles se mit alors à califourchon sur Derek en l'embrassant et en le mordillant dans le coup.

**-Je devrais dire des trucs plus méchants tout les jours.** Murmura l'ainé tout en soupirant de plaisir

**-N'en profites pas !**

OOO

Non loin de là, un homme les observait, un sourire malsain trottant sur ses lèvres.

**-Cet idiot de Stilinski me rend la tache beaucoup plus facile que je ne le pensais. Il verra vraiment ce que c'est de souffrir et d'être détruit par les personne que l'ont aimes. Je le jure qu'il le payera de sa vie… »**


End file.
